A Shot in the Dark
by DeathEater934
Summary: This is something that I thought might happen if Sonny was with Will when he gets shot.


A Shot in the Dark

Will and Sonny were trying to save Gabi and Nick from Jensen's kidnapping. They were weary of saving Nick, but Gabi, and the baby were depending on Will and Sonny's attempts to save them. Will, and Sonny for that matter, wouldn't be able to live with themselves if anything happened to Arianna Grace. They made it to the island where Gabi and Nick had been taken, and had followed them to an abandoned building that was there. When they reached the building, they entered cautiously. They were walking through the halls trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to give themselves away to Jensen or anyone that was working with him. When they heard voices around the corner, they looked at each other before stopping completely in their tracks. Sonny put his finger to his lips; letting Will know they needed to be even quieter now. They listened to see what was being said. They heard a voice they figured was Jensen's saying harsh words to Gabi, and then Nick's voice rang out into the air. Nick was defending Gabi, and trying to make Jensen not say anything out loud about his time in prison. Something had changed him while he was there, but nobody knew what it was; nobody but himself and Jensen. Will and Sonny nodded to each other once Jensen left the room, going the other direction to where they were hiding, and this was their chance. Will started to move toward the room, when a hand stopped him, grabbing onto his arm gently. He turned to see Sonny standing there looking at him lovingly.

"Will…I love you."

"I love you too, Sonny." Will squeezed Sonny's hand softly before turning back toward the room Gabi, Nick, and Arianna were being held hostage. The two men ran over to the two hostages, who were surprised to see them.

"Are you and Arianna okay?" Will asked Gabi quickly and quietly, wanting positive affirmation that they were fine before they left. Gabi nodded, stunned that Will and Sonny were here trying to save them, especially after everything that has happened. She looked over to see Sonny pulling at the binding holding Nick to the wall, silently thanking Sonny for saving her husband. Sonny actually wasn't that bad of a guy, but she always thought Sonny hated her, which made her just loath him in return.

Will had gotten Gabi free, but Nick was still held against the wall, Sonny being unable to loosen the knots by himself. Gabi ran to Nick's side, wanting to help in some way, but Will and Sonny both wanted to get her out of there; wanted Arianna Grace at least to be safe from this hell. Will heard a noise before he was able to tell Gabi to get out of here, to find safety somewhere nearby, and they would catch up with her when Nick was freed. Will saw Jensen enter the room suddenly, and he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find: a piece of wood shaped similar to a baseball bat. He grabbed it a headed toward Jensen without looking back. Sonny, Gabi, and Nick were still struggling to free Nick, not realizing that Jensen was back. When Will got to Jensen, he tried to swing at his head, but Jensen easily knocked the wood from his hands, splintered embedding themselves in Will's hands before it clattered to the floor. The other three looked up to see Will and Jensen brawling. Jensen had pulled his gun out during the hustle, and Will was struggling to grab it from him.

"Will!" Sonny yelled suddenly, having gotten Nick from the confines, but fearing for his boyfriend's life. Will was momentarily distracted by the sound of Sonny's voice, and the next thing he heard was a gunshot ringing through his ears. Will couldn't hear anything; the gunshot was making his hearing go in and out, ringing loudly through his head. He didn't notice falling to the ground, his head throbbing, and his chest bleeding out.

Then it was clear to him: he had been shot.

Sonny was angry; angry and scared about the things he just witnessed. He saw them fighting for the gun, and unintentionally yelled out Will's name without thinking. The moment his name left Sonny's lips, Sonny wished he could take it back. He saw the reaction that Will gave, getting distracted for a split second by the sound, which distracted him from the gun, distracting him long enough for Jensen to shoot him at close range. Without another thought, Sonny lunged for Jensen, knocking the gun from his hand, and landing on top of him on the ground. He punched him once, twice, three times, but before he could punch him anymore, and gently hand gripped his wrist. He turned his head to see who it was, but it was only a blurry figure in front of him. Tears pooled his eyes, making his vision almost zero, not being able to see anything. He hadn't realized his tears before, but when Gabi's voice called out to him, he instantly changed directions of his feelings.

"Sonny, stop. Will needs you right now." The floodgate opened, and tears fell rapidly down Sonny's face, wetting his skin, but improving his vision considerably. Gabi was looking down at him; pregnant belly and all, telling him that Will needed him. In the next instant he was on his feet, running toward Will, who was lying on the ground covered in blood. Sonny's hands lifted Will's head into his lap, trying to make the other man comfortable even in his excruciating pain. Sonny ran his fingers down Will's sweat-covered face, which was scrunched up in obvious pain.

"So-onny." Will's voice came out as a soft whisper, so quiet that Sonny barely heard him. Will moved as if he was trying to sit up, but Sonny held him down, trying to speak calmly to him.

"Will, you gotta stay still okay. Please, don't move." Will wasn't listening to him.

"Ga-bi, and Ari-anna. Is Ari ok-ay? Where is Ga-bi?" Will tried to ask, but Sonny kept him held down.

"Will, she's fine. They are both fine. Baby, let's just worry about you right now okay?" Will looked up at Sonny then, noticing the tears streaming down his face; Sonny hardly ever cried, which made Will see that something was definitely wrong. Will noticed his breathing becoming shallower, making it harder to take deep breaths.

"So-Sonny, am I dy-dying?" Will felt like he was, the pain was getting worse, and his vision was getting foggy.

"No, Will. You're going to be fine. Just keep your eyes open for me. Help is on the way."

"So-Sonny, if I don't ma-make it. Know that I l-loved you. I lo-love you. Ki-kiss me. Ple-please?" Will wanted to feel Sonny's lips on his one last time. One last time before he left his boyfriend and best friend for good. He knew his time was limited and he didn't want to leave this world without kissing Sonny at least one more time.

"You're not dying, Will. I don't want… No." Sonny yelled, not wanting this to be it for them.

"Son, pl-please. I need to fe-feel your lips on-one last ti-time." Sonny's tears didn't stop, nor did they slow down; they kept flowing, making it hard to see Will's face. Sonny felt Will's hand caress his cheek gently, and he leaned into the touch desperately. His head was forced closer to Will's because of Will's hand. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, but even that wouldn't be long enough. In the distance he thought he heard a helicopter, maybe even heard Gabi's screams for help, but he couldn't be sure. Sonny's only focus was on Will. What was he supposed to do; this was the love of his life lying in his arms, and he was asking for a last kiss, like he was dying. He wasn't dying…or was he? Oh, god, please don't let him die. Sonny wasn't sure if he could live without Will.

"Ki-kiss m-me." Will's hand gently brought Sonny's lips toward his own, but Sonny was the one that closed the final distance. The usual sparks flew between them, yet on Will's end it was more diluted than the feelings Sonny was having. Will was moving further away from Sonny, he was moving toward the light; he could just feel that he was slipping away, and that's the last thing that he wanted. He tried to put more force into their kiss, but Sonny didn't want that; Sonny kept their kiss slow, romantic, soothing; a perfect end to Will's life.

When Sonny's lips parted from Will's, Sonny gently brushed his nose against Will's chin, since their kiss was upside down from Will's head being in Sonny's lap. Sonny felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from Will, but he didn't want to leave his current position. The hand pulled harder at him, but he countered the force just as roughly, screaming out in defiance.

"NO! I can't leave him. Will! Come back Will, come back." Sonny could no longer feel Will's breath hitting his chin like he could right after their final kiss. Sonny's clutched Will to his body, not wanting to let go, not wanting to believe that he was really gone.

"SONNY! Let go of Will." Sonny recognized Gabi's voice screaming in his ear; piercing his eardrum and making his head throb. Sonny looked up and noticed they weren't alone anymore, paramedics stood above them, wanting to get to Will; to help him try and survive. But he was gone. Will was gone. He let go of Will, allowing Gabi to pull him away from him; Sonny was in shock now; not believing what happened today. He saw the paramedics attending to Will, trying to revive his heart, but to no avail.

Gabi, Nick, and Sonny were escorted to a waiting helicopter, Will into another with the paramedics still trying to save his life.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Sonny was sitting in a chair in the hospital, waiting to hear about Will's condition. Sami was sitting at Will's bedside, but Sonny couldn't bear to see him in that bed, not knowing if he was going to make it. They told them when Will was first brought in that they had gotten his heart to jump start again in the helicopter, although he flat lined once or twice more before he stabilized for a while. Sonny's hands curled into his hair, imagining it was Will that was soothing him. Nothing but Will would make him calm right now. The tears never stopped falling, his heart never stopped breaking. It was becoming the longest day of his life. All he wanted was for this day to end; end on a happy note where Will was alive and well, talking to his friends and family. Sonny had a darkening feeling in the pit of his stomach that the night would not end up the way he hoped it would.

He must've fallen asleep in the waiting room, because soft hands were shaking at his shoulder to wake him. He blinked open his eyes, adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital, and rubbed his pained eyes from all the crying he'd done earlier.

"Sami, if you're here to get me to see Will… I told you before, I can't…I just can't okay?" Sonny's eyes started filling with tears once again; he was surprised there were still tears left for him to shed.

"Sonny…" Sonny put his hands in his hair and tugged before quickly standing and yelling loudly for everyone to hear.

"No, god dammit Sami! I can't see Will okay. Not until I know that he's going to be okay." Sami tried to interrupt him, but he was having none of that. "Fuck, I watched him stop breathing, and I just. I can't lose him Sami. God, I think I'll die without him." Sonny fell to his knees sobbing heavily. Sami kneeled in front of him, touching his cheek with her palm softly, bringing his head up so their eyes met. She spoke softly and slowly, letting the words sink into Sonny's mind.

"He's awake, Sonny. Will is fine. You need to see him, I understand that..." Sami didn't finish her sentence as Sonny had fled from the floor in front of her to Will's hospital room. He barged right in, not thinking. He saw Will look up quickly and a small smile spread across Will's face, as loud sobs ripped through Sonny's chest. He almost fell to the ground once again, bending over to try and stop his sobs, but Will's quiet voice made him look up.

"Sonny." Sonny tried taking a deep breath, but started coughing harshly. Sami was behind him then, rubbing his back to help his coughing fit subside. She gave a small smile to her son, and once Sonny's breathing started to regularize, she stepped out of the room to leave the two men alone.

"Sonny." Will said his name once again and Sonny closed his eyes to take in the sound. He licked his chapped lips, and covered his face with his hands, knowing that he looked like shit.

"Sonny." Sonny jumped in fear when Will's voice was closer to him than he expected. Sonny's eyes opened to land on the beautiful man that he fell in love with.

"Oh, god. Will." Sonny's hands reached out to touch Will's shoulders; making sure he was actually there. His hands trailed to Will's chest, moving up to his neck, and finally cradling his face. "I thought that…I was so scared, Will." Will brought their foreheads together, making them share the same air.

"Shh, I'm fine. Sonny, everything's okay." Will stroked Sonny's cheeks with his thumbs, just wanting to soak this time in with Sonny. Sonny broke out of his reverie and realized that Will was out of bed.

"Will, you need to get into bed. Right now!" Will pouted at Sonny, who licked his lips slowly. Will looked up at Sonny through his lashes.

"Only if you come with me." Sonny swallowed nervously, knowing that Will always got his way. Will grabbed Sonny's hand and hobbled back toward his bed, lying down and trying to pull Sonny down with him.

"Will, no. You need to rest. I just… I can't bear to see you hurting more than you already are, and I'll hurt you if I lay down with you."

"You won't hurt me, Sonny. I promise. I'm just…" Will trailed off, blushing from embarrassment at the words he was going to say.

"You what, Will?" Sonny's thumb caressed Will's hand.

"Sonny…When I woke up and you weren't…you weren't here. And I just thought. I thought the worst. I thought that you were…" Will started to get choked up. Sonny sat down on the bed beside Will, bringing a hand up to Will's face.

"I was nervous to come see you. I couldn't see you lying in this bed; not when I thought you were.. I didn't think you were going to make it."

Will looked down at Sonny, sensing they were feeling the same way, and he tugged Sonny so they were laying down facing each other. Will brushed his nose against Sonny's lightly and heard Sonny's sigh. Will smiled slightly before moving closer to Sonny. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's body, wanting to be close to the man that he almost lost today.

"Kiss me, Sonny." Will almost whined at the man, wanting to feel their lips colliding once again. Sonny nodded before moving his lips to hover over Will's, not yet touching them together.

"Seriously, Sonny?" Will whined when he tried to close the gap and Sonny moved his head away from Will's.

"Anticipation, Will. It's everything right now. I'm just trying to remember this moment, and erase our last kiss…" Will understood immediately what Sonny was doing. He knew that this must be hard for him. Especially since he had basically forced Sonny to kiss him, using that as a way to say goodbye. But they're together again, so they should be expressing their love for one another right now. Will gave Sonny a few more minutes in silence, running his hands up and down Sonny's shirt-covered back.

"You have no idea how scared I was to see you lying there. I cracked, Will. I wanted to kill Jensen, I almost lost it."

"It's okay, Sonny. I would've reacted the same way. I love you."

"I love you so much Will." Sonny moved forward to attach their lips finally, and Will sighed into the kiss. They kissed leisurely for a few minutes when the door opened.

"Sorry boys. The doctor is on his way." The two boys pulled away slowly, Sonny kissed Will quickly a few more times before sliding from the bed.

The doctor walked in to check on Will and to up his pain meds if necessary.

"How's my patient doing?" Will smiled at the friendly doctor.

"I'm doing well. Much better now." Will reached for Sonny's hand, interlocking their hands tightly and smiling shyly at his boyfriend.

"I'm just going to check your vitals quick, make sure everything's going all right inside of you, alright?" Will nodded and let go of Sonny's hand reluctantly. Sonny smiled and sat in a chair in the corner, next to Sami. Once the doctor was done with Will's vital signs, he updated Will's chart before giving another update to the people in the room.

"Will's vitals look good. It seemed like Will lost a lot of blood, so we want to keep him for a few days to regulate that and make sure nothing major is going on internally. Obviously, you'll be sore for a while. Gunshot wounds can take a lot out of patients, but it didn't hit anything that we couldn't fix, so you should be totally fine in a few weeks, maybe a few months." Will smiled and thanked the doctor.

"What about, you know…?" Sami winked at the doctor, motioning to the two boys before her. Will blushed furiously, and Sonny just laughed.

"Mom! Stop." Will was beyond horrified.

"Will, just trying to help you out. I mean, Sonny will be doing that, but you know what I mean." Sami laughed along with Sonny while Will covered his face with his hands. The doctor chuckled softly before answering.

"Once Will is home, if he wants to participate in any sexual activities, that is up to him. It's fine with me as long as he isn't in too much pain. I'll be back in the morning." The doctor left the room before Will laid into his mom again.

"Mom, seriously?! What is wrong with you?" Sami just laughed. I'm sorry, Will. Just wanted to…Nevermind. I'm gonna go home and see the kids, I will be back tomorrow. You staying, Sonny?" Sonny just looked flustered. He wanted to stay, but thought that it wasn't necessarily okay for him to stay, since he wasn't family or anything.

"He's staying." Sonny glanced over at Will who was smiling over at him. Sonny just nodded. Sami said goodbye to both boys, kissing her son, and kissing Sonny on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Come here." Sonny stood up and walked over to Will's bedside.

"Will, I'm not sure they'll let me stay…I'm not family or anything." Sonny ran a hand through Will's hair; Will leaned into his touch like a cat being petted.

"They'll let you stay. Of course you're family. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my love, and my life, Sonny. Hopefully soon you'll be my husband…" Will looked shyly at Sonny, not knowing what Sonny's reaction would be to his words. Sonny just smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Will smirked and pulled Sonny down into a kiss. He moved over to allow Sonny to lay down with him again.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Will. That we both are okay." Will nodded, feeling the same exact way that Sonny was feeling.

"Me too. Now, let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted, and I'm sure you are too. It looks like you've had a tough day." Will's fingers gently slide underneath Sonny's eyes, ghosting over the dark circles and redness that lay there. Sonny's eyes close automatically, leaning further into Will's touch.

"Not as bad as yours." Sonny frowned and Will moved forward to kiss him once again.

"Let's sleep okay? Everything will be okay. I know it; especially if we're together. I love you, and I want you to be my husband, Sonny."

"Is this your proposal to me, Will? Because it's a little lame." Will swatted at Sonny's arm, wrapping it around Sonny's neck afterward. Will nuzzled his nose against Sonny's softly, just wanting to feel this close proximity to his boyfriend all the time.

"Um, n-no. No, it's not." Will blushed profusely, and Sonny could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Sonny kissed Will's mouth lightly.

"Of course I'll become your husband, Will. You don't really even need to ask. I want you; Forever. And I love you too. So much."

The two boys knew that whatever else was brought their way, they'd be able to handle it; together. Everything that happened today just set everything in motion. Sonny and Will knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but today made that stand out more clearly in their minds. They wanted to be together forever, and nobody was going to stand in their way. With thoughts of their future, Will and Sonny drifted off to sleep, breathing each other in, sharing the same air, and thanking god for keeping them both safe, so they could spend a happy, healthy life together.

The end.


End file.
